Knight of Eleum Loyce
Knights of Eleum Loyce are characters in . Lore The Knights of Loyce were devoted guardians of Eleum Loyce.Loyce Helm description After the Ivory King discovered the raging flames of Chaos beneath his lands, he ordered the construction of the Garrison Ward to confine it. The Eleum Knights were posted throughout the garrison to lead the advance on the swollen flame on the king's orders.Garrison Ward Key description A group of knights, led by Sir Fabian, delved valiantly into the depths of Chaos to exterminate the terrible creatures that dwelled there, but they failed.Ivory Straight Sword descriptionLoyce Shield description The knights were corrupted by the Chaos and lost their sense of self. Charred black by flames, they burned in eternal agony, alongside their once-proud king.Charred Loyce Helm description The few remaining knights in Eleum Loyce survived. While the city eventually froze over, they stoically awaited a master to lead them into battle. Location A total of four knights are found in the DLC. They are used to aid the player in their quest to defeat the Ivory King. Knight #1 After meeting Alsanna, Silent Oracle in the Grand Cathedral she will give some background to the Ivory King and Eleum Loyce. After accepting her offer, she will melt various frozen sections of the city, including a passage to the first knight, found just before the pit leading to The Old Chaos. This knight is ready to help from the moment he is met, but the remaining three knights must be found throughout Frozen Eleum Loyce before they will aid in the boss battle. Knight #2 Starting from the Outer Wall bonfire, proceed as normal heading right after the main gate, all the way until you pass the frozen fountain with four Spellswords around it. The next area has a large broken bridge with a small tower beside it. This area was previously frozen, but is now accessible. Head down the elevator and enter the new area, including a new bonfire. Locate a switch on the upper platforms and flip it to open two large metal doors nearby, and proceed inside. Once through it, kill the frozen Covetous Demon mini boss and go through the tunnels. When they split, head straight to open the shortcut, then proceed back and down the other path. Next is an area filled with Ice Rats and Frozen Golems. Deal with them to reach another elevator. Ride it up to reach the other side of the broken bridge from before. Exit the elevator room and head right, up the snow path to the peak where a small tower is located. Open the door to find the second knight sitting on a throne. Approaching the knight will cause him to awaken and teleport to the Grand Cathedral. Knight #3 Starting from the Abandoned Dwelling bonfire, proceed through the area normal until the rampart with the large ballista crossbows are found. Go straight ahead to find a flight of stairs that lead down to an area with broken wooden floors. This is the top level of a tiered area. Proceed to the bottom, dealing with the various enemies along the way, and exit back outside. Follow the path towards a lone standing tower to find the third knight. Just before the tower is a Red Phantom invasion by Castaway Witch Donna. Knight #4 Starting from the Inner Wall bonfire, head right down the hall and through the room with the now thawed out Golems. Proceed up the stairs, then up again past another room with more thawed out golems. A new path on the right is now accessible, behind the Retainer. Follow this hall down a short way to find the fourth knight. Combat In combat, they alternate between using physical attacks, shielding and using sorceries like Soul Vortex and Soul Spear. After every minute or less, one of the Knights will seal one of the gates where enemies appear (Killing enemies too quick will make the boss fight a bit harder because 1 or 2 doors will still be opened). Bugs Before Calibration 1.12, any Loyce Knights that died during the Burnt Ivory King boss fight would raise the player's sin. References Gallery Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:The Lost Crowns: CotIK